


The art of hiding a fugitive

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, they cuddle it gay, writing for my rare pair!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Your relationship has always been complicated at best but- well, it’s hard to ever put a label on anything to do with her.





	The art of hiding a fugitive

“You’re…number two…”

You don’t mean to say it aloud, but it’s over within a second and you can’t take it back. You haven’t seen Number two in months, she could be dead for all you know yet…every type 2 model you see, you only see her face. 

“Hmm, you know about 2B?” 

“Um… Yes, well, the Bunker told me to expect you.” You say as quickly as you can, trying to brush off your awkwardness and hoping to God that the YoRHa troops in front of you don’t read through the façade you’re trying to cover up with. “My name is Anemone, I’m the leader of the android Resistance that controls most this territory.” 

The androids, who you quickly learn are 2B and 9S, keep their conversations brief, only asking the essential information before going off to the location you disclosed to them. When they’re gone, you find yourself almost relieved. You can’t explain it, but ever since that mission, YoRHa type androids all make you feel incredibly uneasy. You know it’s completely illogical, it wasn’t their fault what happened that day. But the fact they were there…that it turns out they weren’t these amazing super soldiers they were supposed to be who could save everyone. You harbour this sort of…resentment you guess for them. You don’t let your personal feelings ever get in the way of how you run the Resistance of course, but that doesn’t stop the ache in your heart when you see them. 

For the next few weeks 2B and 9S report to you on their on-going business to do with the Resistance. They spend a lot of their time out of the camp doing odd jobs for Resistance members and recently have spent a lot of time helping out Pascal. You didn’t think they would be as helpful as they have been, especially from 9S’s initial reaction to machine lifeforms. But they both seem to have grown quite attached to the pacifist village leader and his people. 

The little time they do spend in the camp is spent in the room you’ve given them. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, you expect them to rest at some point. Although, you have a suspicion that there’s something more going on between them and they might be more than just partners for this mission. The way 2B automatically steps in front of 9S when she senses danger, the way he looks at her with such adoration in his eyes, the way she always carries him back to camp when he needs maintenance. The biggest clue however, is how they seem to only use one bed for resting. 

Watching them makes you long for that bond with someone, to be protected and looked after. You’ve been alone for so long you’ve forgotten what it feels like to be cared about, for someone to watch your back. Of course, your fellow Resistance members fight for you and protect you, but it’s not the same. After a fight, they all clap each other on the back and celebrate, and you’re left to clean up the mess that’s left. You’re always alone, that hasn’t changed for a long time.

The YoRHa androids tell you when leaving camp one day that they’re headed to the Forest Kingdom to see what the large group of machine lifeforms are actually doing there. They say they will be away for a few days and not to worry about them if they don’t return soon as they have other things to help Pascal with. You know that’s a lie as Pascal has also kept you updated on everything the androids are doing for him, but you don’t tell them that. You know more than anyone that fighting in this war becomes exhausting and a well-deserved break is needed sometimes. Why they feel the need to hide from you that they want a day to spend fishing and relaxing is a mystery to you. Maybe out of fear of command reprimanding them for it, or maybe something you’ll never understand. Either way, you make a mental note to try not worry about them for a few days at least. 

For the next few days things go smoothly. Missions run according to plan, supply drops and exchanges all go off without a hitch. Even the members who normally like to argue and fight a lot are calm. The camp is a peaceful place and you find it a little easier to relax with this small period of what you’d call down time. That is of course, until you walk into your room and find someone lying on your bed.

You open your mouth but close it, not knowing what to say at all. It would be easier to say you have no idea who it is and treat her as someone who’s broken in, but you can’t. You always find yourself in a position where you can’t turn her away, no matter how much trouble it means for you.

“You really need to cut your hair” you find yourself saying as you slowly make your way over to her. She doesn’t respond, just stays in the same position and that’s when that tiny spike of fear hits you. You reach out to touch her, but stop. You know better than anyone she could rip your arm clean off if she wants, after all you’ve seen her do it before. Not to you of course, but she does have a way of ripping things apart. Machines mostly, but most recently…

“Are you going to join me, or just going to stare forever?”

Her voice catches you off guard, makes you actually flinch before your eyes flicker to her face to see her eyes are open just the tiniest bit and staring back at you. She doesn’t look too good, not that she ever does when you do occasionally see her. She’s obviously exhausted, possibly injured from the way she’s holding her side, and as always, covered in grime.

“Number two…”

“Anemone, don’t”

Her voice is low, tired, like…like there’s actually something weighing on her mind. She doesn’t say anything more, just closes her eyes and shuffles over on the bed slightly so there’s room for you. You’re not sure what to do at first. Do you just lie down with her and go to sleep? Knowing full well she’ll probably be gone by the time you wake. Your relationship has always been complicated at best but- well, it’s hard to ever put a label on anything to do with her.

You sit on the bed beside her cautiously, watching as she seems to curl in on herself almost out of habit. She’s always very jumpy, on edge, but you suppose that’s because she’s been on the run all these years. You’ve never really stopped to think about everything she’s gone through. Yes you both lost all your friends on that mission, but you were picked up and placed back on your feet. Assigned to a new squad, found others to rely on and trust. She…she’s always been alone, always scared of the very gods that placed her on this planet. Sometimes you think you’re alike, but then realise she’s nothing like you. 

“You should have called ahead. We have YoRHa androids here just now it would be dangerous for-“

“-I know. Can you just shut up for five whole minutes!?” She snaps with her face hidden by her hair and her body tense. She still won’t look at you properly, still curled up tight. You want nothing more than to reach out and help release that tension, but yet again you feel you shouldn’t. You trust that she won’t hurt you but…as always, it’s complicated even when it comes to a simple touch when it’s her. 

You find yourself sighing, just wanting to give up and lie down next to her. You never get much out of her, but today she’s being especially difficult. She comes to see you and when she does she always acts strangely, using your bed for the night then before you can even ask her what she’s doing, she’s gone. You’ve learned by now even just closing your eyes for a moment gives her enough time to make her escape. Every time you let her slip away but you really should ask her why she keeps coming back to you like this.

To start with, you simply assumed she was using you for the fact you have a room, a bed. The fact that even if she wants to deny it she knows she’s safe with you. You let her use you for what you have for years but then you noticed the way she looks at you. Her looks turned from the unease and distrust to something else, something you doubt either of you can ever fully understand. It’s said when you go through trauma together you forge a bond like no other. But you didn’t go through that trauma together, just witnessed it at the same time. Does that still count? Or is what you have just a strange and awkward friendship were neither of you know what to say. 

“Number two…” she tenses up at the hand you place on her arm. You’re sure she’d be glaring at you if she wasn’t so determined to not look you in the eye. “Why are you here?”

“I’m tired” is all she says. You want to say something, anything, but she beats you to it “That 2B is a pain to deal with, especially with 9S backing her up. Nearly killed me”

“You met them?” She nods, wincing slightly at the loudness of your voice.

“And command told them to destroy me yet again. It’s the same every time. At least it was only her blade that got me. Being stuck with him is way worse” she says softly, moving her hand ever so slightly so that you catch a glimpse of the bloody wound on her side.

“You’re bleeding” you say, the panic and concern obvious in your voice but all she does is sigh. “We need stanching gel, or- or something. You can’t just leave it”

“Anemone” her voice is quiet when she says your name, almost as if she’s afraid to say it. You don’t look to her face, just quickly stand up from the bed trying to figure out your plan of action. You know basic first aid and that should be enough, but what if it isn’t? what if-

You feel something grab your wrist and nearly shake it off in panic before you realise it’s her. She’s sitting up, a hand still on her side and the other gripping your wrist with not enough force to do any damage, but enough to push her point across.

“Anemone, leave it.”

The way she says your name in that tone makes you shiver. Whether it’s out of fear, anticipation, or something else is unclear. All you know is that you’re acting incredibly irrational. You don’t want to admit it but the fear that struck you with the thought of her dying and leaving you alone was…intense. It’s strange really, that someone who you wouldn’t even class as a friend most the time could have this much of an impact on you. You know your feelings towards her are weird and complicated as hell, but you really didn’t think just the thought of her death could send you into such a panic. 

“But Number two-“

“-I’m fine, okay!?”

A silence falls over you both, both of you refusing to look at the other as the air feels thick with tension. You always push and push and push, until she snaps. It always happens when you’re together. You guess you’re both just too different, she’s easy to anger, inpatient. And you are, well you’re- How do you even describe yourself. Patient, understanding, or are those just part of the act you put on to fool people into thinking you’re this calm and composed leader who can handle anything. Who were you before all of this? back when you fought by your friend’s side and everyone you cared about wasn’t dead. Back when you first met Number 2 and all the other YoRHa androids who you didn’t think were even worth your time. Back when…Back when you still had the tiniest hope that your mission could be accomplished one day. 

“Look, I hate to admit it but I’ve got nowhere else to run. You…you’re the only person I have left here” her words ring in your head, stabbing straight to your heart. You’ve never seen her look so vulnerable and scared, like at any moment something could swoop in and kill her. Almost as if…she doesn’t think you’ll stick by her and protect her. That breaks your heart the most, the fact she thinks she’s all alone in this. 

“You, Number two- I” you mumble, trying to figure out exactly what to say to her. What do you even say? Tell her this stupid inner monologue you’re having about the fact you hate that she thinks she’s alone. Because really, she is alone and part of that is your fault. You know she’d never accept an invite to stay at camp, it’s too dangerous for her she needs to always be on the run. But still…

With a sigh you move towards her, the grip on your wrist now gone as her eyes meet yours. “Let me at least bandage that wound and then you can stay here as long as you want”

“I don’t need-“

“-Shut up. Let me do this, okay? it’ll make us both feel better”

Within five minutes you have her wound dressed and looking a lot better than it did. Amazingly, it doesn’t seem to be too deep or particularly life threatening at all. It brings to question what exactly 2B was doing to only cause someone she was supposed to kill such a minor wound. From the reaction from Number two about it you swear it seems like they’ve met before or know each other somehow, but that isn’t possible…is it?

Number two- A2, as she keeps correcting you, lies down in her original position on her side facing away from you, but this time, it feels different. There isn’t that awkwardness in the air, it’s almost as if although she isn’t looking at you she’s comfortable with you being beside her.

“Anemone…”

“Hmm?” you answer as you place the medical supplies back in their box.

“It’s late, you should sleep” her voice is quiet, the usual attitude she has completely gone. She must be exhausted, no wonder though, 2B and 9S must have tired her out considerably, never mind what the journey back to camp must have taken out of her. 

“I would, was going to in fact, but then I found someone in my bed” you reply dryly. She simply groans in response burying her head in the pillow before turning just slightly so she can look at you.

“This is why I don’t stay, fuck you’re annoying”

“And you’re grumpy when you’re tired”

She practically growls before turning back to face the wall defiantly “Get in the damn bed Anemone, before I change my mind”

You try to stifle your laugh, placing the box in your hand on the floor before laying down beside her. She keeps her back to you, obviously trying to prove a point but you feel her relax when you move just the slightest bit closer to her so that you’re touching her back. You lie there for several minutes just listening to her breathing before you close your own eyes and realise just how exhausted you are yourself. Just as you’re about to fall asleep, you hear her voice,

“Anemone?” her voice is soft, riddled with the signs that she’s almost asleep herself.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…I didn’t think you’d be this good with me”

“Hmm, not every day I hide a fugitive. Gotta make life exciting sometimes”

The elbow to your ribs tells you to shut up and go to sleep.

When you awake the next morning, it’s with A2 in your arms and the sound of the camp starting up for the day. You should probably be more concerned at the situation you find yourself in but it’s way too early to overanalyse everything that’s happened within the last twelve hours. When you head outside, you’re surprised to see the YoRHa androids sitting by the juke box chatting idly. As you approach, they both get up and start their report on what happened, of course explaining in great detail their exchange with A2 and the orders they’ve been issued with to annihilate her. 

“Command suggested she might come here, you haven’t seen her, have you?” 9S asks, innocently enough but it does make you feel pretty uneasy still. You cover this up of course by putting on your best smile before answering.

“I haven’t. I doubt you’ll find her easily, it isn’t like she’s sleeping in my bed right now or anything”

9S laughs a little at your apparent joke before stopping abruptly from the stern look he gets from 2B. They both thank you for your time and head to their own room to rest.

You shake your head, smiling to yourself as you watch them go. What the hell have you just gotten yourself into?


End file.
